


I'm Never Leaving You

by CatPeasant106



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is a soft bean, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, Sleep Deprivation, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie wants to kick Al's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: You decide to go shopping to get away from Alastor for a bit, but he comes along anyway.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673056
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	I'm Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> So, a YouTuber named Suitor LP read my last fic. He is awesome at reading fanfics, go check him out! I freaked out when I saw the video. I was so damn happy! Hope he reads this one too, but who knows. Two people on the video commented that they wanted part two so I wrote this.

Sunlight streamed through your window. It must have been the morning. You felt both physically and mentally exhausted from last night. The recurring nightmares didn't help either. This was normal. Or well, it had become normal. You were tired. Always tired. You looked up at the clock on the wall. 9:30 A.M. You could sleep for another hour, but you doubted it would help. You moaned miserably. 

You sat up and got out of the bed. You went into the closest bathroom and looked in the mirror. Dark circles were under your eyes and your hair looked like a rat's nest. You sighed, grabbing your brush from the sink counter brushing through your hair. 

Once you were finished getting ready for the day, you stepped out into the hallway and headed to the lobby. The Hazbins were all there. Vags and Angel sat on the couch, Husk sat at the bar, Charlie was sitting the couch's armrest, reading a book, and Niffty was joyfully talking to Alastor. You frowned at him before turning and rushing over to Charlie and hugged her, she rose her arms up so she wouldn't drop her book. She giggled at the sudden hug. 

"Good morning to you too! What's the occasion?" She asked. 

"No occasion. I just wanted to give you a good morning hug." You said as cheerfully as you could muster. 

"Aww! How sweet!" She reached out to Vaggie to hold the book for her, Vaggie obliged. 

Once the book was out of her hands, she hugged you back. In actuality, it wasn't just a good morning hug. After yesterday, you wanted a hug from someone like Charlie. You felt a little bit selfish for it so you didn't mention that. Besides, you didn't want her to worry. She already had a lot on her plate anyway with the whole hotel thing. The hug lasted for a few more moments before both of you pulled away. 

"We already ate, but there is plenty of cereal you can eat." 

"Nah, I'm good. I am not hungry."

That was a lie. You were starving but you didn't want to eat. Maybe later, but not right now. You needed to do something. Something to get away from Alastor. You didn't care what it was all that mattered was getting some time for yourself. 

"Are you sure? You look tired. Food will probably make you feel better." 

"No, I actually wanted to..."

Dammit. You needed to think of something. What could you do to pass the time? You didn't want to stay here. You had to go out. But where would you go? You thought about it. A bar? No, you weren't much of a drinker. A restaurant? No, you didn't want to eat. A grocery store? Yeah, that sounded good. You could get more food for the hotel, as well as the things you needed. 

"I wanted to go to the store! We could always use more food. And I ran out of toilet paper in my bathroom." 

"Oh, you don't have to! I was planning on shopping later anyway."

"No, no. You stay here and take care of the hotel. I got this!" 

"Okay!" She pulls out a notepad from her pocket. "I made a list of things we need." 

She handed it to you. "Thank you," you smiled. 

"Seriously? You're going shopping on a Saturday?" Angel tutted with disapproval. "That's just sad."

Vaggie elbowed him in the arm. He wasn't wrong. Shopping wasn't exactly fun. 

"Ow! What the hell?" Angel groaned.

"Do you have to be an asshole 24/7?" Vaggie said. 

"You're just mad because I'm right."

"Bullshit."

"What? Do you want to shop on the weekend?" 

"No, but you don't have to rude about it." 

"Please! You're rude most of the time! What's the difference?"

"I am not rude!" 

"Yes, you-" 

"Please don't fight. Why can't you two just get along?" Charlie sighed, looking at the pair.

"Because he's always doing stupid shit!" Vaggie argued. 

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Control freak." 

"That's enough!" Charlie yelled, startling everyone in the room. "...Sorry."

"Okay, we'll stop," Vaggie said.

"Whatever," Angel groaned. 

"Good." Charlie looked back at you. "You ready to go?"

You nodded. "I'll be back soon." You slipped the notebook into your pants pocket. 

You walked over to the front door and were about to leave when Alastor appeared in front of you in that same black cloud of smoke. 

"Mind if I join you?" His eyes bore into yours.

Looks like your plan backfired. If you changed your mind he would get suspicious so you decided to go along with it. 

You forced a smile. "Sure!" 

Vaggie stood up and crossed her arms. "I don't think so." 

You turned towards the moth demon. "It's fine."

It was not fine. 

"You can't be alone with this shitlord!"

You could feel Alastor grinning from behind you. You really didn't want him to come with you, but you didn't want to make him angry either. 

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry." 

"Hmph. You are not going with him."

"Vaggie," Charlie whined. 

"No. I will get the groceries." 

"Come on. You don't need to do that." You protested. 

"But...Fine." She eyed the Radio Demon. "Try anything and you're dead meat." 

"If you mean going out to the store then I am afraid I can't do that!"

"You know I don't mean that. Eugh. Just go." 

"Okay, bye!" You waved goodbye to the others as you walked out the door, Alastor following you before walking beside you. 

"Which store are we off to? I can teleport us there." 

"Candy's Shit." 

Before you knew it you were inside of the grocery store. You got a cart and wandered through one of the aisles, there were few demons in the store which made you made feel slightly better about the situation. The fewer demons seeing you with Alastor, the better. 

You took out the list and looked it over. _One gallon of cow milk, Sugar Cubes cereal, brie, and a bottle of honey._ The list was smaller than you thought, guess Charlie didn't need to get that much. You immediately found the box and tossed it into the cart. Weird that they had a cereal called Sugar Cubes. Was it just sugar cubes in a box or was it actually a cereal? You went into the next aisle and found a glass jar of honey. You gently set it into the cart so you wouldn't break it. 

You saw a bottle of sleeping medication on the other shelf and grabbed it. You deserved it. You tossed it into the cart. 

"Sleeping pills?" Alastor piped up. 

You almost forgot he was here. It would be really nice if he wasn't.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and wait for you to answer my question," he stood in front of the cart. 

"Notice the bags under my eyes? I haven't been sleeping, because of you."

"You seemed so content last night. How could that be?" 

You refused to tell him about the nightmares or your breakdown. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

...And he could still read your mind. Shit. 

"My poor little toy," Alastor breathed into your ear. 

He was clearly enjoying this. This bastard really loved teleporting today, didn't he? 

"Don't act as if you care." 

"Why don't I get the rest of the groceries and then we head back." 

"Okay?" 

He disappeared for a few minutes before returning. 

"Alright, everything's all bagged up!" 

"No, it's-" You looked down into the cart and realized that everything was indeed each in a bag. He even got the milk and the brie. 

"Show off," you murmured. 

He snapped his fingers and the cart and the bags were gone. 

"Wha-"

"The cart's back where it belongs and groceries at the hotel. We shouldn't have to carry all that junk, should we? Come on now, we must be off!" 

He held your hand and the two of you walked out of the store. Your cheeks flushed for a few moments before a question popped into your head. 

"Wait! Did you pay for any of that?" 

"Haha! Of course not! Why would I waste my money on such trivial things?" 

"Oh, so you're a murderer, a cannibal, and a thief. Good to know." 

"Is that tone really necessary?" 

You wrenched your hand out of his. "I could have just paid for it you know! I wanted to go by myself anyway!" 

"You have no right to avoid me."

"I have every right to when you're making me feel like shit!" 

Your stomach growled, reminding you of just how hungry you were. 

"Heh. That's right, you haven't eaten today. You must have really wanted to get away from me." He laughed cruelly. "It's pathetic really. The shopping, the sleeping pills, _your crying_. All of it so beautifully pitiful." 

"Fuck-"

"Those pills won't help you." 

"And why not?"

"Because I didn't bag them. **_I flushed them down the toilet_**."

You stopped dead in your tracks and Alastor did the same. 

"You what?!" 

"You didn't honestly think I was going to risk you falling asleep and ruining my fun, did you? Remember what I told you, my darling. I get to do whatever I want to you."

He'd taken away something you needed just so he could continue to use you. You wanted to cry, to scream, everything ached. 

"Do you hate me?" He caressed your cheek.

"No," Your voice quivered. "You said it yourself it would be hard for me to hate you. And I'm fucking stupid for loving you! ALL YOU EVER DO IS FUCK WITH ME! There is no logical reason for me to give two shits about you! Hehe...But I do. I just do. And I don't know if that will ever change."

"Good. Now that that's over, let's get back to the hotel!" 

He took your hand in his again and in seconds the two of you appeared in the hotel's lobby. It was almost empty, the only one in there was Husk, drinking as usual. 

"There you are. I was wondering why ya didn't come along with the bags," he grumbled. 

"There's nothing wrong with a little fresh air!" Alastor grinned. 

"Uh-huh. Whatever." 

Alastor turned toward you. "You may wait in your room while I make you lunch!" 

"Okay." 

"Oh, and don't fall asleep on me! You'll have plenty of time to rest later." He chuckled lightly to himself as he left the lobby. 

You went back to your room and lay on your bed. You looked out the window and realized that the sky darkened and that it was...Raining. You didn't think that it could rain in Hell. The rain droplets pitter-pattered on the window glass and the sound made you feel a little bit better. And you silently hoped that it would never stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is basically about Alastor refusing to fuck off.


End file.
